


Water Fountain by Jossette Saltzman

by gaytvtrash



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Confessions, Crying, F/F, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, Music, Sad, Song Lyrics, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytvtrash/pseuds/gaytvtrash
Summary: water fountain by alec benjamin except it's josie writing about hope.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	1. Water Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> listen to water fountain by alec benjamin before/while reading

Josie sat at the water fountain behind the Old Mill with tears in her eyes. There was music blaring from the Old Mill as everyone was celebrating another win against a Malivore monster, but she couldn’t join them. The moment she walked in to grab a drink she saw them, together and all over each other.

Her stomach instantly had knots and she felt her chest tighten. Before anyone could see her she turned around and ran to the water fountain, fighting the tears as she went. This is the last place she should be because it just makes her think of Hope more, but she couldn’t help it, she felt safe here.

Josie comes here when she needs a break from the world, keeping a notebook close by to write when she can’t hold in her emotions anymore, mainly music because that’s what spoke to her. She wipes her tears as she grabs her notebook in hiding and opens to a blank page.

_**She told me that she loved me by the water fountain** _

_**She told me that she loved me and she didn't love him** _

_**And that was really lovely 'cause it was innocent** _

_**But now she's got a cup with something else in it** _

Josie keeps seeing Hope holding the red solo cup filled with jungle juice wrapping her arms around Landon as they dance to the loud bass. She can’t get it out of her head and it makes her tears fall even faster, wetting the paper with each drop.

_**It's getting kind of blurry at a quarter-past-ten** _

_**And he was in a hurry to be touching her skin** _

_**She's feeling kind of dirty when she's dancing with him** _

_**Forgetting what she told me by the water fountain** _

She sets down her pen to take a deep breath and wipe her eyes properly, instead of in a messy movement with her sleeve. Josie can’t help but think about what’s happening in the mill right now, how close they are, his hands all over her. It should be her holding Hope like that in front of everyone, showing them that she is in love with Hope Andrea Mikaelson.

_**Now he's grabbing her hips, and pulling her in** _

_**Kissing her lips, and whispering in her ear** _

_**And she knows that she shouldn't listen** _

_**And that she should be with me by the water fountain** _

Josie thought about how different things used to be with Hope. When this place was their place…

_They were both thirteen or fourteen when they wandered past the Old Mill stumbling upon a rusted old fountain. The two young girls looked at each other with a small smile, both knowing what the other was thinking. Josie grabbed Hope’s hand to siphon some power, feeling the inevitable spark the two had between them and with a small spell the water fountain turned to a shiny silver and began to spout water again. They smiled at each other, proud of what they had accomplished then vowed for it to be their place and only theirs._

_Hope and Josie would sneak out there and sit on the edge of the fountain talking for hours, laughing and it felt like they were the only two people in the world. One night Hope tackled Josie during a game of tag, landing right on top of her. Both of them out of breath and giggling, as Hope’s bright blue eyes met Josie’s dark brown everything stopped. The air in their lungs becoming non-existent at the proximity. They stared at each other unsure of what to do, caught in the gaze. Then Hope leaned down and kissed Josie lightly, electricity flowing through both of them at the slightest touch. “I think I’m in love with you,” Hope pulled away realizing what she had just said and stood up, helping Josie then awkwardly walked back to the school._

Josie’s tears ran faster and faster as more memories came to mind. She couldn’t stop thinking about how many nights they spent at the water fountain having deep talks. It was the only time Hope was ever truly honest with anyone and dropped down her walls.

_Hope sobbed as she sat next to Josie, Josie holding her hand rubbing small circles across the top of Hope’s hand with her thumb as the young tribrid rested her head on the siphon witch’s shoulder. “I don’t want to go home for a month, I want to stay with you. I feel so alone with just Aunt Freya, don’t get me wrong I love her but it’s so hard.” The school was letting out for holiday break in a couple days and Josie could tell that Hope was on edge about going home. Ever since her parents passed home didn’t feel much like home._

She lets out a deep breath trying to refocus on her notebook instead of the million memories flooding her mind.

_**She couldn't be at home in the night time because** _

_**It made her feel alone, but at that time she was too young** _

_**I was too young I should've built a home with a fountain for us** _

_**The moment that she told me that she was in love too young** _

_**I was too young** _

All Josie wanted was to protect Hope and hold her close. They had admitted they loved each other as more than friends when they were fourteen, they’re seventeen now and still nothing changed. Except, Hope was trying to drown it out with Landon Kirby.

_**Too young, too young** _

_**Too young, young** _

_**And if she ever goes back to the water fountain** _

_**The handle will be broken and the rust set in** _

_**But my hand, it will be open and I'll try to fix it** _

_**My heart, it will be open and I'll try to give it** _

No matter how much all of this upset Josie her heart was too big and for the love of god she was so madly in love with Hope nothing could change her mind. Closing her eyes more tears fell as she pictured being with Hope, here, right now. Holding her close resting her chin on the top of the short tribrid’s head with soft music playing from Josie’s phone. Just the two of them existing in peace.

**_Now I'm grabbing her hips, and pulling her in_ **

**_Kissing her lips, and whispering in her ear_ **

**_And I know that it's only a wish_ **

**_And that we're not standing by the water fountain_ **

**_Too young, too young_ **

**_Too young, young_ **

She wishes things were different, that Hope wouldn’t hide her love for the siphon witch and they could be happily together. Protect each other from more than just Malivore monsters and grow together. They were so young when they realized they were in love and it drove Josie insane. When you fall in love you just know and Josie couldn’t imagine a life without Hope Mikaelson right next to her. She knew everything about Hope and wanted her for everything she is; the good heroic parts, the overly powerful and out of control parts. Every side of Hope she accepted and it broke her heart into a million pieces to see this all go so terribly wrong.

_**She couldn't be at home in the night time because** _

_**It made her feel alone but at that time she was too young** _

_**I was too young** _

_**I should've built a home with a fountain for us** _

_**The moment that she told me that she was in love too young** _

_**I was too young** _

_**Too young, too young** _

_**Too young, young** _

_**I should've built a home with a fountain for us** _

_**(Too young) the moment that she told me that she was in love** _

_**(Too young) too young (** _

_**Young) I was too young** _

Josie stood after reading over the song a million times, tucking the notebook back into its hiding place, wiping the rest of her tears and walked back to her room. As she passed the Old Mill music was still raging, but she kept her head down and continued walking just wanting to go to bed.


	2. Hope's View of the Water Fountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i decided to write a part two in hope's perspective and more after josie went back to the school.

Hope never really lets loose around more than a handful of people but the constant fighting of Malivore monsters was putting too much pressure on her. Going for wolf runs and training every day is not enough to ease her tension. So here she is with a solo cup full of jungle juice at the Old Mill listening to the loud bass trying to loosen up.

With all of this going on Hope only thinks about school and training; romantic feelings and friendships have all washed away. But as she downs her fourth cup she can’t help the thoughts of a certain someone swarming her brain, _Josette Saltzman._ The girl she’s been in love with since god knows when, but it feels like her whole life. Her stomach churns at the thought, Mikaelson’s are strong and do not have mushy romantic feelings. Hope’s always had a soft spot for the siphon twin and thought it was just a best friend thing, but she thinks back to the one time she showed it was more than platonic.

_The two girls had been playing a non-stop game of tag for hours by the water fountain. Hope was it and she was determined to be the overall winner and finish the game. She darts after Josie and tackles her to the ground, both of them in a giggling fit. Hope looks down at Josie then sneaks a glance at her pouty lips and before thinking she leans down to press her lips to Josie’s. With their eyes still closed and the distance between them non-existent Hope whispers, “I think I’m in love with you.” When she realized what she just said she quickly stands up and tells herself to never be so soft like that again._

When Landon Kirby showed up to the Salvatore School he became Hope’s distraction. She was able to hide her feelings for Josie by spending time with him. It drove the biggest wedge between the two beautiful girls, but that’s what Hope did best, push people away. She’s dancing with Landon at the Old Mill and Hope tries to act interested with a half smile on her face, nodding every-so-often to seem like she’s listening. But it feels wrong, dancing with him, his hands around her waist as they sway back and forth.

Hope starts to look around the room, trying to not make it obvious she’s looking for Josie. Once she notices that the brunette isn’t here her chest stings a little. She wishes Josie was here but is also grateful she isn’t because she’s dancing with Landon. Her mind continues to wonder about the whereabouts of the tall brunette, but are interrupted when Landon’s hands begin to wander a little too much.

She shakes out of her thoughts and looks at him pushing herself away. “Hands off, Kirby” she said as she turned on her heel and headed for the one place she felt most calm, the water fountain.

After a quick brisk walk under the night sky, she arrived at the beautiful fountain. The sound of the water flowing instantly sending a feeling of relief over her. She went and sat down taking deep breaths, trying everything to ease her mind. She looked down at the spot next to where she was sitting, noticing a little black notebook sticking out from under an area of the fountain. Hope bent down, the curiosity taking over her and she pulled out the notebook.

Hope opened to the page where the pen sat “Water Fountain by Josette Saltzman” read the top of the page. As Hope scanned over the page, in a slower manner than usually due to the alcohol flowing through her, a realization hit her that this was about her and Josie _had_ seen her with Landon that night.

At the realization she put the notebook back and headed for the school. The walk seemed to take forever and she didn’t know if it was the alcohol or she was just finally done putting up a front, but tonight was the night she was going to be fully honest with herself.. and Josie.

Hope reached the Saltzman twins’ door and took a deep breath. This was going to be a big moment and will change everything, the depth of this fully hits her, the alcohol in her system now having zero influence to dilute this feeling. She slowly lifts her hand to knock, it comes out soft and she becomes nervous thinking Josie might not have heard it.

As she is about to knock harder the door opens to Josie wiping her tears not even bothering to really check who it was. Once Josie realized it was Hope, she wiped her eyes quicker and tried to subtly sniffle. “Hi,” Josie said with a small crack of her voice at the end. It was obvious she had been crying for a while and Hope’s heart broke a little at the thought.

“I know it’s late, but do you mind if I come in?” Hope fiddled with the sleeve of her jacket nervous that Josie would say no even though she never has before.

“Uh-um yeah, what’s up?” Josie said as she shut the door behind Hope.

Hope turned around to face Josie once the door was shut and she took a real look at her. Josie looked like she was ready for bed in her baby blue silk pajamas and hair down perfectly brushed in place. She felt content for a moment just looking at the brunette, but then realized she had never responded to the question.

“I, I wanted to talk to you about something that I’ve been shoving down for years. I’m tired of hiding it and I need to actually be honest with not just myself, but you as well.” Hope sat down on the bottom corner of Josie’s bed as a silent signal this was not a quick conversation. Josie followed and sat next to her with a face of concern.

“Hope, you know you can tell me anything.” Josie said as she took Hope’s hand lightly. The slight smile on her face made Hope feel like a puddle, why did she ever hide her feelings from Josie, from the world, she asked herself.

“Do you remember that day we played tag by the fountain when we were fourteen?” Hope asked looking into Josie’s soft brown eyes.

“There were a lot of those, Hope, which time? When I pushed you in, when I fell and scraped my leg, when my dad caught us out past curfew. Or when..” Josie trailed off looking away from Hope to their still joined hands. There was a silence that fell between them as Hope drew circles on the top of Josie’s hand with her thumb.

“The day I kissed you,” Hope said finally having the courage to admit it. She glanced frantically from their conjoined hands and Josie’s face, terrified for what came next.

“Uh, yeah, I remember that day. Why?” Josie was now avoiding eye contact taking her hand that wasn’t in Hope’s pushing back some fallen brown locks to behind her ear.

“Th-that day was a day I regret and have thought about every day since.” She stopped realizing how that came out and darted her eyes to Josie and squeezing her hand tighter momentarily, noticing the shift in facial expression from the brunette. “Oh my god, fuck, not like that,” Hope threw her free hand up to her forehead with a loud smack.

“I mean I regret getting up and never talking about it. Jo,” she paused taking a quick breath, “I was so scared and that doesn’t make it right or fair. But I lost everyone I love and kept close and I’m so emotionally guarded so when I said that the gates just shut. That doesn’t mean the feelings ever went away or I didn’t want to act on them, I was just too scared to. But I’m done hiding and I’m tired of not being able to be as close to you as I want. My mom told me that I need to have one totally epic love and all this time I have been hiding from it.”

Hope stopped her deep loving confession to look Josie right in her beautiful brown eyes, “Josette Saltzman, I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. The kindness in your heart, your power as an amazing witch, your weird little quirky nerd stuff; I love all of it and in a more than platonic way. I’m so sorry I put a wedge between us when we were kids and I was too scared until now to say something. I really hope you can forgive me.” Hope finishes her speech not breaking eye contact with Josie and sighs like the weight of the world has just been lifted off her shoulders.

“Hope, I-I don’t know what to say,” Josie obviously shocked at the amount of information that was just poured out to her. After feeling so lost and helpless all these years Hope was feeling the exact same. Trying to form thoughts was no use for the brunette and as she notices Hope’s eyes tranced on her lips she leans in and closes the gap. The kiss is light and soft but when Hope realizes Josie’s lips are connected to her’s she takes her free hand to hold Josie’s face making the kiss more loving and deep, finally expressing the emotions that had been trapped inside for years.

When they break away Hope’s crystal blue eyes flutter open to meet Josie looking at her with a small shy smile. “I love you too, Hope Mikaelson,” her smile widens midway through the sentence finally being able to say it in a romantic way. Hope squeezed Josie’s hand lightly forming an even larger smile.

Hope stood up from the bed with her hand still in Josie’s and lightly tugged so Josie would stand with her. The height difference is really showing as Hope isn’t wearing her usual heeled shoes tonight and has to look up at Josie with a strained neck. She took Josie’s other hand and held them both tightly.

“Okay so this is cheesy, but I really want to dance with you right now.” Hope said with so much joy beaming from her. Josie smiled back softly and giggled a little.

“What brought this on?” She asked swinging their arms lightly, the light smile still present.

Hope stopped to think if she should tell Josie about the notebook at the water fountain or just continue with the good moment they had right now. She sighed and decided tonight was a night for honesty, “I was at the Old Mill for the party and just felt wrong so I went to our place to clear my head.” She paused trying to form the words without seeming like she was snooping, “I found your notebook and I only opened it to see who’s it was, but it was marked on the most recently used page.” Hope stopped to look up at Josie and the brunette’s eyes started to widen, “The song was beautiful, Jo, and it made me even further realize how wrong I’ve been the past few years.” A small tear slipped from her eye, but Josie was quick to catch it and wipe her cheek.

“Every dance, party, any time the school had something where we would “need” a date and slow dance I wanted to slow dance with you. All this time I was jealous of anyone that got to dance with you and just wanted to be them. I wanted to be unbelievably close to you.”Hope stopped her hopeless romantic rant to pull out her phone with one hand and turned on “You & I” by John Legend. She set down her phone on Josie’s bed after turning up the music and took her hand again, pulling her close. "So, will you dance with me?"

Josie nodded softly and they began to sway back and forth with Josie's arms laced around Hope's neck and Hope's comfortably sitting on Josie's waist. They danced in silence for a few moments until Josie broke the silence, “Who knew Hope Mikaelson was such a hopeless romantic?” She giggled as Hope gave her a quick glare that instantly turned into a full smile. They continued to dance in peace because they finally let go of all they had been holding back.


End file.
